Home Alone 3
Home Alone 3 is a 1997 American family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes. It is the third film in the Home Alone series and the first not to feature actor Macaulay Culkin and the cast from the previous films, director Chris Columbus, and composer John Williams. The film is directed by Raja Gosnell (in his directorial debut), who served as the editor of both original films and stars Alex D. Linz as Alex Pruitt, an 8-year-old child prodigy who defends his home from a band of criminals working for a North Korean terrorist organization. The film was followed by a made-for-television sequel, Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House, in 2002. Plot Peter Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, Burton Jernigan, and Earl Unger are four internationally wanted hitmen working for a North Korean terrorist organization. Having stolen a US$10 million missile-cloaking computer chip, the thieves put it inside a remote control car to sneak it past security at San Francisco International Airport. However, a luggage mix-up occurs, causing a woman named Mrs. Hess to inadvertently take the thieves' bag containing the car, while returning home to Chicago. The four thieves arrive in Chicago and systematically search every house in Hess's suburban neighborhood to find the chip. Meanwhile, Alex Pruitt is given the remote control car by Hess for shoveling her driveway, but she lectures him for scratching in public. He returns home and removes his shirt to discover that he has chickenpox, and therefore must stay out of school. The next day, Alex discovers the thieves while spying on his neighbors. He attaches a camera to the remote control car and uses it to spy on them, leading to the thieves chasing it when they spot it. Wondering what the thieves want with the toy car, Alex opens it and discovers the stolen chip. He informs the local Air Force Recruitment Center about the chip while asking if they can forward the information about the chip to the right authorities. The thieves conclude that Alex has been watching them and decide to pursue him. As a snowstorm hits Chicago, the thieves block off the road to the house and Alice duct tapes Mrs. Hess to a chair in her garage, tape gags her and leaves the door open. By this point, Alex has rigged his house with booby traps and prepares to set them off with his pet rat, Doris, and his brother's loud-mouthed parrot. After their numerous break-in attempts are foiled by Alex's traps, the thieves infiltrate the house and search for Alex. Alex flees to the attic and takes the dumbwaiter down to the basement, then runs outside and calls to Alice, Jernigan, and Unger. The thieves see Alex and notice a trampoline below them. Jernigan and Unger jump to pursue Alex, but the trampoline gives way and they fall into a frozen pool. Alice wriggles her way into the dumbwaiter chute but falls down to the basement because Alex removed the bottom. Alex rescues Mrs. Hess and is cornered by Beaupre, but scares him off with a bubble gun resembling a Glock. Meanwhile, Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agents arrive at Alex's siblings' school, after being tipped off by the recruitment center. Alex's family brings the agents to their house, where the police arrive and arrest Alice, Jernigan, and Unger. However, Beaupre flees to the snow fort in the backyard. The parrot drives the remote control car into the snow fort and threatens to light fireworks, which are lined around the inside. Beaupre offers a cracker, but the parrot demands two. Since he only has one, the parrot then lights the fireworks and flees. Beaupre is discovered and arrested. Later, Alex and his family celebrate with his father returning home from a business trip. Hess, who befriends Alex after he successfully rescues her, is there, along with the FBI and the police, while Alex's house is being repaired. Then the thieves are shown having their mugshot photos taken and they appear to have caught Alex's chickenpox. Cast * Alex D. Linz as Alex Pruitt * Olek Krupa as Peter Beaupre * Rya Kihlstedt as Alice Ribbons * Lenny Von Dohlen as Burton Jernigan * David Thornton as Earl Unger * Haviland Morris as Karen Pruitt * Kevin Kilner as Jack Pruitt * Marian Seldes as Mrs. Hess * Scarlett Johansson as Molly Pruitt * Seth Smith as Stan Pruitt * Christopher Curry as FBI Agent Stuckey * Baxter Harris as a Police Chief * Neil Flynn as a Police Officer * Nick Jantz as a Police Officer * Darren T. Knauss as the Parrot (voice)